That Butler, younger sister
by AngelSayori
Summary: The day Ciel Phantomhive was captured he wasn't alone. His younger sister Philippa Phantomhive was also present. Now, with his younger sister, they both must bear the burden of the Phantomhive name. Along the way, Philippa is changing in a way. How is she changing?
1. Prologue: Hell

**Woohoo! My third fanfic and it's a Black Butler story :). I know the title isn't original, but I didn't know what to write. If you have an suggestions I'll gladly accept them. At the moment I am writing another fanfic called Seven Sins. That story is the one I'm mainly concentrating on. So, I'll update this one here and there.**

**I just want to warn you there is rape in this chapter, but it's not described intensely, but if you don't feel comfortable skip it. I'll warn you.**

**The story is a mix of anime and manga. However, it will end anime style. So, I'll also be doing Black Butler II. It will be a AloisxOC couple in the futur.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler it belongs to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC.**

* * *

December 14 1885… The day the house of Phantomhive was burned to the ground. The head of the family along with his wife perished in the fire that day. However, the son and daughter survived, but were captured and shown to buyers. The young girl was 8 and the boy was 10. In the cage, he held his sister close to him.

"Oh my! These two!" said the buyer.

"Quite rare," said the vender. The man gave coins to the seller.

"This is worth fir three people," he said. The siblings were moved to a building where hell was waiting for them.

* * *

**First person POV**

I don't like it. I want to go home. These two phrases I said over and over again, but my big brother always answers we can't go home anymore. I didn't understand. We were put in a cage and people kept staring at us and one of them seemed particularly interested. He gave coins to the man and our cage was moving. We arrived at a building and we went into some sort of basement. I saw other children and my brother and I were placed with them. We stayed close to each other and big brother held me tight. Then one of the men who wore a mask to hide his face opened the cage.

"Guards! Separate these two and give me the boy," he ordered. I panicked as I felt strong arms separating us.

"NNNOOOOO!" I screamed and they took him. I screamed and begged them to let him go. He was placed on a stone table and someone was holding a metal stick with a burning brand.

"Let me give you the mark of the noble beats," said the man. I looked away as I heard the agonizing scream of my brother.

"You're much cuter now," he said. Then he looked at me.

"The girl next," he ordered. Two men came and took hold of me. Another one took my brother and threw him in the cage and had lost consciousness. I was placed on the stone table and held by other people.

"Let's mark this beauty with the mark of the noble beast," he said. I struggled to get free, but they held me. Then I felt horrible pain. The brand was burning my skin and I screamed in agony. He pulled the brand away, but the pain was still there.

"Put her with her dear big brother," he said mockingly. The guard lifted me and threw me into the cage. I crawled weakly towards my brother. He was still unconscious, but I placed myself beside him and darkness took over.

* * *

"Wake up children," said someone. I opened my eyes and my head was on my brother's lap.

"You're awake," I said with a small smile.

"Yes, I moved you during your sleep," he said. I sat on my bum and stayed close to him shaking.

"I want to go home," I whined. He didn't answer and had a sad look.

"Guards! Take these two to the special room," he ordered. They nodded and we were taken somewhere else where there were still some cages.

"Put the boy in this cage and chain the girl on the stone table," he ordered. We held each other and brother had a firm grip on me, but he had no chance against them. I saw him being tossed into the cage and I was chained on the table.

"You now have the first seat to you beloved sister's torture," he said evilly.

"Let her go you monsters!" he screamed. I saw four men around me. They all wore a mask, but I felt their hungry eyes. Then I felt someone touch my bare legs. I squirmed, but the chains didn't let me go far.

"I heard the young girl is a very talented ballerina. What will happen if we ruin them?" he mocked. I saw the four of them holding a knife.**  
**

"NNOOOOO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" I shouted. I felt my first cut on the thigh then a second, a third and so on. I screamed of pain and agony. which it felt like eternity. Then, they stopped. I didn't dare to look at my legs hurt. I thought they were finished, but I was so wrong. One of them was gliding his hand on my now bloody legs and I felt someone doing circles on my stomach.

**(A/N: It starts here)**"You are such a beautiful creature. I feel honored to be the one to break you," he said. I tremble with fear. One of them suddenly placed his lips on mine. I tried to pull away, but he held my face. He was sucking on my lower lip and I felt his tongue in my mouth. Then he went to my neck and kept sucking it. I saw another one pushing my legs apart and he was touching me. I squeaked and I was flushed.

"Stop it!" I begged. I heard my brother screaming at them and calling my name. Then I felt something inside of me. I cried as he kept pushing in and out of me it hurt so much. He was moaning of pleasure and then I felt something coming inside of me. He finally pulled away… I felt broken, pain and dirty. Another man came and he did the same thing. It was the same act and the same horror. After the last one finished, all I wanted to do was die.**(A/N: finish!)**

"One last thing," he said. He snapped his finger and a servant came holding a glass bottler containing a red liquid.

"I bought this in the underworld. It is rumored to be demon blood. Let's test it out," he said. Someone opened my mouth and I felt the cold liquid go down my throat. I coughed and soon the whole bottle was empty.

"Bring the boy, this girl is exactly like I want her to be," he said. Someone lifted me up and tossed me into the cage.

"Sister! Hey look at me," he said. My eyes were unfocused as I saw him being pulled away, but I couldn't move. I fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

I don't know how long we were here anymore. I've lost track of time. It was the same thing every day. They would chain me on the table, torture my legs, make be drink that horrible liquid and then their favorite moment break me. My legs were a horrible sight, I couldn't feel them anymore. Big brother was a mess too. We were both dirty and ashamed. They decided to place us in two different cages that were side by side. So, we could only hold hands. Today was different more children were here and there were more people wearing a mask.

"The day has finally come. It is the perfect day to summon a demon," said the leader. I watched with horror, as children were sacrifice one by one. The ritual didn't work, but They kept going on and on. They did it all day and soon night came.

"This isn't working!" shouted the leader as he was losing his patience. Then he turned his attention towards me.

"Bring me the girl. Were doing it another time," he said. Two guards came and grabbed me.

"No! Leave me alone! Brother!" I begged. He was in the cage, but he couldn't do anything. I was placed on the stone table and one of them held a dagger.

"You shall be sacrifice in order to bring a demon and he'll grant our wish," he said with a menacing look. I was trembling so much. I wanted to do die before, but now…

"NNOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed.

"Now, die!" yelled the leader.

"PHILIPPA!" shouted big brother. The man was about to stab me, but he stopped. Then, I felt great darkness.

"I-It really showed up!" exclaimed the leader. They actually summoned a demon.

"Grant me eternal life and wealth," demanded the leader, but it seemed the demon didn't answer to him. I heard my brother speak.

"I want… power…" he said.

"What?" Someone shut him up!" ordered the leader.

"THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO US!" he shouted.

"DEMON! I'LL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!" he said. Is he talking to the demon?

"Anywhere is fine!" he said.

"I WANT A POWER STRONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE'S!" he ordered. I heard him scream and then he fell in silence.

"KILL THEM ALL!" he ordered and then I saw everyone fall and die. I think I couldn't take it anymore and lost consciousness.

**Ciel's POV**

I watched as the building was burning. Beside me was the demon I just made a contract with. He had my little sister in his arms. She had lost conscious after he killed everyone. I made four requests to him. He is to protect me and never betray me, he obeys me unconditionally, he never lie and… I glanced toward my sister. He is also to protect my sister. Something I couldn't do.

* * *

**How was it for a first chapter? I know it was a sad chapter. **

**Review and Alert! :D**


	2. The Phantomhive hospitality

**I can't feel my fingers anymore! Anyway, I hope you like this update  
**

**Thank you Small Aqua Phantomhive, Mangafreak666 and the three anonymous reviewer for reviewing :)**

**Thank you Lilith Graves and ****Mangafreak666 for placing this story in your favorite list :D**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler it belongs to Yana Toboso. I only own Philippa Phantomhive.**

* * *

**-Two years Later-**

**No one's POV**

A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-cloaked forest, there stands a well-kept manor house. Its resident is the head of the Phantomhive family, a distinguished aristocrat. His day begins with a cup of early morning tea.

* * *

A butler clad in black entered the master's bedroom with a trolley holding his breakfast and his tea. He was the butler of the family. His name was Sebastian Michaelis. He had jet-black hair and a copper colored eyes.

"Young master, it is time to wake up," he said as he pulled the curtains open. A young boy rolled over and sat up. He was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive head of the family. He had large blue eyes and dark navy blue hair.

"For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones, and pain de campagne on the side, which would you prefer?" asked Sebastian.

"Scone," said Ciel as he was hiding his eyes from the sun. He started to get up, but someone grabbed his hand.

"Hm?"said Sebastian. A bump under the cover slowly came out. She was the female version of Ciel. Her name was Philippa Phantomhive. Her dark navy blue hair reached her mid back at the moment they were a mess. She was the Lady of the house and Ciel's younger sister.**(A/N: Is that how we call it? The Lady of the house? If not please note me)**

"Good morning Ciel," she said with a tired smile.

"Good morning Philippa," said Ciel.

"Lady Philippa how many times have I told you not to come into your brother's room at night," said Sebastian.

"I had a nightmare and Ciel let me come," she protested puffing her cheeks. Ciel was quietly drinking his tea.

"This aroma… Ceylon tea," he said.

"Yes, sir from the royal Doulton," said Sebastian.

"Philippa," said Ciel.

"Yes Ciel?" she said.

"Please wait outside while Sebastian dress me. I'll bring you back to your room. So, you can get dress and we can head to dining room," he said.

"All right big brother," she said. She sat near the edge of the bed and Sebastian was beside her with her wheel chair. After the incident two years ago, she lost her ability to walk. She's slowly recuperating. She sat herself in and Sebastian drove her outside along the way she grabbed a toast and ate it a bit unlady like.

"Lady Philippa," sighed Sebastian. He brought her outside and came back.

"What is the schedule for today?" asked Ciel.

"Professor Huges, an authority in kingcraft, will arrive after breakfast, sir," he answered as he was dressing Ciel.

"And after lunch-"

* * *

**BONG!**

Outside of the Phantomhive manor at the front courtyard was a stand off between Sebastian and an Asian martial artist. Sebastian was in a straight pose and as for the Asian artist he was in a sort of kung fu pose both were ready for a fight. Tanaka, the house steward, was the one who rang the gong beside him was Ciel sitting in a chair. A table was beside him and on the opposite side was Philippa in her wheel chair watching the battle intensely.

"HUAAAH! Take this! Secret technique! _**The beauties of nature blooming in glory**_!" cried the kung fu fighter. He charged towards Sebastian, but the butler merely tugged his glove and in a blink of an eye he was already behind the Asian artist in a pose.

"GAHAH!" as the kung fu fighter coughed blood.

"Th-That was the ultimate secret technique of our school!" he exclaimed.

"_**When the fierce tiger and dragon roar, ten thousand flower scatter and split fist**_… You fiend! Who the hell are you!" he yelled.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this," he said coldly. He turned toward the Master giving him a grin.

"Now then, young master, as I've won this battle please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime as promised," he said.

"TCH!" sneered Ciel.

"You beat him Sebastian!" exclaimed happily Philippa. The other three servants of the house stared at Sebastian with oohs and ahs.

"You're amazing Sebastian!" said Finnian the gardener or otherwise know as Finny.

"That makes fifty wins in a row!" said Mey-Rin the housemaid.

"That's my- Er, That's Mister Sebastian for you, ain't our butler flippin' awesome?" said Baldroy the Chef.

"And after I went to all that trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring an expert in chinese martial arts. I thought for sure today would be the day I would see you down on your knees," said Ciel.

"I told you we should of chosen someone else," said Philippa. Yeah, even though Philippa cheered Sebastian, she helped Ciel find an opponent.

"That is most unfortunate, sir," said Sebastian giving him a mocking smile. Ciel took the glass beside him and handed it to his butler.

"Well done Sebastian. Here, drink this on one gulp," said Ciel.

"Much obliged, sir," he said drinking it.

"By the way," he said as he set the drink on the table.

"What are you three doing here?" demanded Sebastian. The three servants flinched.

"Finny. Have you finished weeding the inner courtyard?" asked Sebastian

"Ah!" realized Finny.

"Mey-Rin, Have all the sheets been laundered?" he said turning on her next.

"U-Umm," she stuttered fidgeting with her fingers.

"Baldroy, were you not to be preparing dinner?" he demanded.

"Tch!" Baldroy clicked his tongue and scratched the back of his head. Horns started to form on the butler's head and a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"If you have time to dally here, go do your work!" ordered Sebastian sending a deadly glare. The three servants quickly ran to do their duty.

"Speaking of work, Sebastian," said Ciel.

"I got a call from Chlaus in Italy," said Ciel as he stood up.

"Uncle Chlaus is coming!" exclaimed Philippa. Ciel was about to answer, but a carriage was coming.

"It must be the doctor," said Ciel.

"Yes, he was schedule to come today," said Sebastian. Philippa sighed. The carriage stopped and a man stepped out. He had a fancy suit with a sort of bag and wore glasses.

"Greeting Lord Phantomhive," he greeted.

"Greetings Dr. Thomas," greeted Ciel as they shook hands.

"And how's Lady Philippa?" he asked giving a warm smile. Sebastian was behind Philippa and pushed her wheel chair.

"It's good to see you Dr. Thomas," she said.

"Well, why don't we go inside and to this examination? Shall we," he said gesturing towards the manor.

"Sebastian, bring my sister to her room and come to my study. I need to talk to you about Chlaus's arrival," said Ciel.

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian.

* * *

"Now let's see those legs," said Dr. Thomson. Philippa was sitting on her bed. He came beside her and analyzed her legs.**(A/N: I don't know if a doctor actually do it this way. If not sorry about that)**

"Seems the scars are still there, but there aren't any new damages," he said.

"Can you bend your legs back and forth?" he asked. She nodded and did so.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Less than before."

"All right, how about standing?"

"I can stand much longer than before."

"Have you tried walking yet?"

"Not a lot. I can stand, but the pressure I put when I walk still hurts a bit much."

"I see." The doctor looked more attentively at her legs.

"Doctor, will the scars go away?"

"It's hard to say. There are some small cuts that did disappear. However, I don't know if the major ones will do away." Philippa didn't hide her disappointment.

"But, don't lose hope. You're a lucky girl Lady Philippa. At first we thought you had lost the ability to walk permanently, but your recover is quite the miracle," he said giving an encouraging smile.

"Right," she said.

"I'll take another look and take notes one last time. After, we'll proceed to the next step," he said. Philippa blushed.

"D-D-Do we really have to?" she stuttered. The doctor noticed she was uncomfortable and took her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"I understand that your uncomfortable, but we've done this before," he said.

"I-I know, but…" she fidgeted with the hem of the skirt of her dress.

"It will be quick. You won't even notice. I promise," he reassured. Philippa took a deep breath.

"All right," she said.

* * *

During the examination, Ciel and Sebastian were in the study room.

"Then, Mister Chlaus himself is coming to England sir?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes. He rang to tell me he'd gotten ahold of what I'd asked for. It seems he went to a lot of trouble this time," answered Ciel.

"He should arrive by six and we'll talk business in here," he continued.

"You get my drift, don't you Sebastian?" he asked with a meaningful smile.

"Perfectly, sir. We shall entertain Mister Chlaus such that he is well and truly satisfied. By the way, young master, might I inquire as to what was in that lemonade? I seem to have a spot of heart-burn," said Sebastian looking ill.

"That was Tanaka's special lemonade made with 'AJIxMoto'. He probably mistook it for sugar since they're both white. I'd had enough with just one sip," said Ciel looking indifferently. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Ciel. The door opened to reveal Philippa and Dr. Thomson.

"Hello everyone," she said smiling.

"How was it doctor?" asked Ciel.

"Lady Philippa is in top condition. Some minor cuts have disappeared and I've learned from the Lady that she can stand now, which is a very good step. In the future she should stand a little bit more often. However, she can't walk yet," he explained as he brought Philippa to Ciel.

"Very well. Thank you Dr. Thomson. Sebastian, lead our guest back to his carriage and start preparing for the arrival of Chlaus," ordered Ciel.

"Yes, my Lord," he said bowing and placing a hand on his heart.

"See you for your next examination Lady Philippa," said Dr. Thomson.

"Thank you very much sir for taking care of me," thanked Philippa both men left the room. Philippa rolled her wheel chair beside Ciel. She placed her elbows on the armchair and layed her head on her hands.

"So, you were saying Uncle Chlaus is coming?" she asked.

"Yes, he got ahold of what I wanted," he said.

"Ah, are you talking about that thing you said to me the other day?" asked Philippa in a meaningful tone.

"Yes," he answered.

"Did he have some troubles?" she asked.

"Yes, but he got it and that what matters," he said.

"I see… Well, that's Chlaus for you," she said smiling.

* * *

A car came arrived at the Phantomhive Estate.

"My, my! Home is from this!" exclaimed the man as he came out of the vehicule.

"And it's been a while since I've come here too," he said as he walked towards the steps to the mansion. At the top, Ciel was reading a book about economics and Philippa was knitting something.

"You made it Chlaus," said Ciel calmly.

"Buona sera Ciel!" greeted Chlaus as he hugged Ciel and clapping the back of his back.

"Have you been well? And how about you my dear Philippa?" he asked. They started to head for the entrance and Ciel was the one to push Philippa's wheel chair.

"I've been doing good Uncle Chlaus," said Philippa.

"That's great and how about you Ciel? Have you grown a little taller?" he asked. Philippa giggled in response. Ciel grumbled a little bit.

"I regret to say I have not," said the young Earl with a small tic on his forehead.

"I do beg your pardon! I'm glad you two are doing fine," said Chlaus.

"You seem to be doing well your-self," said Ciel as the doors to the manor opened revealing the servants in line.

"Welcome, Mister Chlaus," said Sebastian as they all bowed.

"Oh-hoh! Oh my, You've really cleaned up this manor house," complimented Chlaus.

"We have been expecting you Mister Chlaus," said Sebastian bowing.

"I'll take your thing," said Finny smiling.

"Sebastian long time no see! I see you've taken new staff here. Here's my hat too," said Chlaus as he placed his hat on Finny's head.

"You have much to discuss with my masters. Dinner will be ready shortly. So, please right this way to the courtyard, sir," said Sebastian gesturing towards the door to the back.

"The courtyard?" asked Chlaus.

"The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir. I hope you find our efforts most agreeable," he said as he opened the doors.

"Please make yourself at home," he said as the view of a beautiful Japanese styled garden was revealed.

"OOH! This is a Japanese stone garden. Delightful! Prodigioso!" exclaimed Chlaus impressed.

"We have tea ready for you, sir. Right this way, if you please," said Sebastian.

"The irises are very beautiful. Bare trees and flowers, this must be what's called 'wasabi'" said Chlaus as he was seated by Sebastian. At the other end of the table Ciel placed Philippa beside him.

"Excuse me. Even the tea is Japanese. I see you're particular about details," commented Chlaus.

"I deeply appreciate your kind words," said Sebastian.

"I think I can look forward to dinner as well," said Chlaus. Behind Sebastian, hidden in the bushes were the other servants who were staring intently at the current event.

"A-Amazing, Mister Sebastian," said Finny with admiration.

"He talked his way through it," said Baldroy.

"…" said Ciel and Philippa grinning.

"By the way Chlaus. What I asked for?" said Ciel.

"Ah yes, I've brought it, as promised," said Chlaus. He took something out of his coat. It was a box with the name of the game and company.

"Here is the game you wanted," he said.

"It isn't widely avalaible in Italy. So, it was quite the troublesome to procure it," said Chlaus.

"Hmph! Trouble, hm? So you keep stressing since this morning's call," said Ciel.

"Of course. The prince gives his servant a fitting 'reward' for his efforts afterall!" said Chlaus.

"I so hope this game is worth the 'reward'. The one I finished playing the other day had such a tiresome ending," said Ciel as he pushed his chair a bit backwards.

"Ciel, I told you numerous times to not do that. You want to break your head?" scolded Philippa. Ciel grumbled and came back in a straight positon.

"Really now games are easily completed by the hands of children like you, Ciel. Soon you you'll be asking for another one," said Chlaus.

"Of course," smirked Ciel a darker aura surrounding him.

"Didn'y you know Uncle Chlaus?" joined Philippa as she set her teacup down.

"Children are greedy-" started Philippa.

"When it comes to games," finished Ciel.

"And so. At the tender age of twelve, you've made the Phantomhive the number one toy maker in the country. I fear for your future. Did Lady Philippa helped you get your rank?" asked Chlaus.

"No sir, my brother is the one who made the company flourish the way it is today," answered Philippa.

"Pardon my interruption, Sirs and Lady," said Sebastian.

"Dinner is served. On the menu is our chef Baldroy's Gyuu-tataki Don," said Sebastian. However, in reality the chef just sliced the meat.

'Don?' Ciel, Chlaus and Philippa with a huge question mark.

"This, is diner?" asked Chlaus as Sebastian placed the bowl in front of him.

"I was expecting a Kyoto-style full course meal or something," said Chlaus.

"Mister Chlaus, did you know?" started Sebastian. He had sparkles around him as he started to explain the story of the dish.

"Donburi has been used in Japan to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service… **THIS IS DONBURI!**" proclaimed Sebastian. The Chlaus and Ciel were overwhelmed with this information. Philippa looked at her bowl with sparkles in her eyes.

"That's great Sebastian!" she exclaimed.

"Wonderful Mister Sebastian!" cheered Finny from behind the doors.

"I'm up next! Let me do my job!" said Mey-Rin.

"Hahaha! Ciel! This is great! You always surpriseme! A lot of the fellows in this business lack a sense of humour. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here," said Chlaus.

"I'm honored to hear that," said Ciel with a mischievous smile.

"WE DID IT!" exclaimed Finny.

"It was a complete success!" joined Baldroy.

"I didn't know the Japanese donburi had such history behind it. You really are quite the intellectual," said Chlaus.

"Most kind of you, sir," said Sebastian.

"I also selected an Italian wine to suit your taste," said Sebastian on cue Mey-Rin was suppose to go poor the wine.

"…" it was silence.

"Mey-Rin!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Y-Yes?" she said. Sebastian was now only inches from Mey-Rin's face.

"Stop standing there and poor the wine into the man's glass," said Sebastian. Mey-Rin was blushing ever so red and her glasses cracked even more.

"Hey," said Baldroy.

"Yeah?" said Finny.

"Isn't there something wrong with the little lady?" asked Baldroy and he was right. Mey-Rin was blushing mad and the wine was shaking in her hand.

**SPLOOSH!**

"AAAAHHH!" shouted Finny and Baldroy.

"Miss Mey-Rin! You're spilling the wiiine!" squealed Finny. The wine was expanding on the tablecloth and it was coming fast towards Chlaus. Ciel froze in mid-bite and Philippa had a panicked look. Then there was on drop that fell from the edge of the table.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" cried the other two servants.

**FWHIIIP!**

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian pulled the tablecloth and caught the single drop of wine. He pulled further without knocking a single object and soon the tablecloth was removed. Baldroy was impressed so much his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Finny and Baldrot quickly took Mey-Rin away who was still red.

"NN? O-Ohh! Wh-Where did the tablecloth go?" asked Chlaus with confusion.

"I had it taken away because there was a slight stain on it. Don't trouble yourself," said Ciel. Philippa was looking towards Sebastian with admiring eyes.

"Excuse us for our grave discourtesy. Please relax and enjoy your meal," said Sebastian. He bowed and left for the kitchen.

"Your butler is most skilled Ciel," said Chlaus.

"Skilled? He only did what was expected of him as my servant," said Ciel.

"He's still one kind of a butler," said Philippa.

"You're tough. But talent like that would be hard to find, even if you looked all over Britain," said Chlaus.

"Of course, but that's not the only reason I hired him," said Ciel as he took the spoon and twirling it.

"I've never had sweets that tasted better than Sebastian's," he said

"Sweets?" asked Chlaus.

"PFF! Hahaha! That's certainly a very important reason for a child!" he exclaimed.

"I'm looking for today's dessert," said Ciel smiling.

"Me too," said Philippa.

"Many apologies for having kept you waiting. Dessert is served," said Sebastian as he brought the trolley with the desserts.

"That looks delicious," said Philippa with sparkled in her eyes.

"Thank you my Lady," said Sebastian giving her a smile.

* * *

**Oof! Finally did it. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review and Alert! :D**


	3. Surprise visit from Elizabeth

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter. I couldn't wait to get it over with. This is one of my least favorite part. I never did like this blond girl. Anyway on with the story.**

**Phantom Ou: Thank you for reviewing and pointing out my mistake so I can correct. I'm actually francophone. So, sometime I have some difficulty finding the right words to write.**

**Thank you Ananymous reviewer for reviewing :D**

**Thank you Princess queen cupcake, Kakashiluckyblackcat, SakuraPheonix13 for placing this story in your favourite list :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler it belongs to Yana Toboso**

* * *

**Jingle!**

A bell was heard as the young Master entered the shop along with his butler and little sister

"Welcome **boy** on an errand for your father?" asked the shopkeeper. Ciel twitched and furrowed his eyebrows clearly not happy with what the old man said. Philippa giggled at her brother's usual reaction. She loved teasing him about his height.

"Excuse me, I have come retrieve my **Master's** walking stick," said Sebastian politely as he gave the paper containing the order.

"Ahh, yes, the owner of this stick. I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this," said the innocent shopkeeper. Ciel glared at the man and had a dark aura around him.

"I never considered it might be a child-"

**SHOOM!**

The old man had stop in his sentence because Sebastian held the walking stick millimeters from his face between his eyes. Philippa was caught by surprise.

"Why I detect not a single bend what a magnificent walking stick," complimented Sebastian. The old man was blue of shock and Philippa sweat drop. Sebastian gave the shopkeeper a bag of coins.

"Please keep the change," said Philippa as she was pushed outside of the shop.

* * *

"Really," started Ciel as he walked with his new walking stick.

"Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it," grumbled Ciel. Philippa remembered seeing Finny holding the broken walking stick. Finny was crying and saying sorry over and over again. She manages to not get Finny too scolded about it.

"Indeed. Though you failed to grow taller you had to go to all this trouble," said Sebastian. A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead. Philippa couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud a bit unlady like.

"I don't see why you should laugh and don't laugh like that in public. It's unlady of you," replied Ciel. Philippa puffed her cheeks.

"Hmph! I'm only a ten-year-old girl Ciel. Of course I'm smaller than you and unlike you I don't mind being small," she retorted. Ciel growled at his younger sister's antic.

"Look mama! It's the 'Funtom' bitter rabbit!" exclaimed a little boy looking through the glass of the store.

"Come along… I just bought you some sweets didn't I?" said his mother. Philippa heard the little boy and smiled. The Funtom Corporation with strong financial support from the wealthy and petit bourgeoisie alike and thanks to its bold business expansion practices. Funtom is Great Britain's leading confection and toy manufacturer with never-seen novel product, concepts; it has achieved rapid growth in less than three years. _However, no one would guess that the head of the company is among the children who love it's toys _thought Philippa. Most of time when there's a new product she's the one who test them.

"Now then, young Master and my Lady," said Sebastian gesturing towards the carriage. "Let us return to the manor with haste."

"Yes! The program that we've eagerly anticipate will begin shortly, big brother," said Philippa as she was helped to get in the carriage.

* * *

After a while the trio finally arrived home.

"We have arrived home young Master," said Sebastian. They go out of the carriage and Sebastian took Philippa in his arms for the stairs and placed her back on her wheel chair.

"I will have tea prepared right away," said Sebastian as he opened the door. The siblings froze as they saw the inside of the manor and both pointed inside.

"Is something wro-" He stopped in mid sentence when he too saw it. He was shocked just like the siblings. The Phantomhive manor was decorated in every inch with frilly, girly and cutesy decoration. The room was sparkling from the overwhelming decoration.

"What on earth has happened here?" exclaimed Sebastian.

"My manor…" said Ciel in shock. _Don't tell me that SHE'S here _thought Philippa knowing one person who could do this.

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAN!" cried the three servants as they tackled Sebastian.

"What is going on?" he demanded as the three servants were clinging on him and whining.

"Rather, WHY ARE YOU TWO DRESSED LIKE THAT?" he asked. Bard was wearing a baby blue bonnet and bib. Finny was wearing bunny's paw and ears. Mey-Rin was wearing… nothing.

"Ask that crazy girl!" said angrily Baldroy as he gestured towards the salon.

"Crazy girl?" asked Ciel. Sebastian and Ciel peeked into the salon while Philippa stayed behind them knowing all to well who it was now.

"This ribbon looks good on you, but this rose looks so cute on you! I can't make up my mind!" exclaimed a girly young voice."But this one definitely looks the best! It's really cuuute! You look just like Marie Antoinette." Mister Tanaka was wearing a blond curly wig.

"! Mister Tana-" said Philippa who decided to take a peek, but was cut short as Ciel placed a hand on her mouth.

"SHH!" he said, but it was too late. The young girl turned around when she heard the familiar voice.

"Ah!" exclaimed the happy little girl.

"Darn," said Ciel being caught.

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEEL! I missed yooooou sooo!" proclaimed the bubbly young girl as she caught him in a tight embrace. She had blond curly hair tied in pigtails and wore a frilly and very orange dress.

"E-Elizabeth," stuttered Ciel.

"Come ooon! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie," exclaimed Elizabeth.

"You're sooo cuuute as always!" she said as she was rubbing her face on his and squeezing the life out of him. Philippa growled towards Elizabeth, but no one heard her.

"Ahem, Miss Elizabeth," intervened Sebastian taking pity on the poor younger Master.

"Oh, good day Sebastian," said Elizabeth as she made a small curtsey and finally releasing Ciel.

"It has been quite some time since we saw you last, Miss," said Sebastian bowing towards the young blond girl. Philippa rolled beside Ciel and rubbed his back.

"Take a good breath Ciel," she said gently with a small reassuring smile.

"I've brought a present for you too!" said Elizabeth to Sebastian. She got out a girly pink bonnet with flowers with a lace trim and swiftly placed it on the butler's head.

"There we go!" she said satisfied. The siblings stared at the demon stunned.

"AAAH, soooo cuuute!" gushed Elizabeth with sparkled in her eyes."You're always wearing black, so I thought some colour would be good for you!" The others were laughing at him in their own way. Bard was laughing very hard, Finny was trying to contain his laughter so much he was turning red, Mey-Rin was also laughing, Ciel was trying to hold it, but was in a crouched position and was shaking holding his walking for support and Philippa was bending down from her wheel because she was laughing so much. It didn't go unheard as Sebastian gave a glare with half his face hidden in the shadow. The three servants were just barely alive.

"I am exceedingly… grateful, for your kindness toward someone such as myself," said ever so politely Sebastian.

"Don't mention it!" said Elizabeth. Then she finally noticed Philippa.

"Philippa!" she exclaimed smiling. _She finally noticed me _thought Philippa with a wryly smile.

"Hello Lizzie," said Phlippa. Elizabeth came and gave her a hug not a crushing one like Ciel because she was in a wheel chair.

"How's my little cousin doing?" asked Elizabeth in a girly and baby voice. A tic mark appeared on Philippa's forehead. She hated it when Elizabeth talked to her like that.

"I'm doing great," answered Philippa with a smile.

"By the way Lizzie, why are you here? Where is your mother?" asked Ciel.

"I wanted to see you. So I came here without telling!" said Elizabeth as she was hugging him again and nuzzling her head on his.

"What? What were you thinking?" demanded Ciel. At the back, Baldroy came beside Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian who's the girl?" asked the cook.

"Aah, Miss Elizabeth is the young Master's betrothed," answered Sebastian.

"Be-Betrooothed!" gasped the three servants.

"Many British aristocrats are betrothed from birth," started Sebastian.

"The young Master, Earl Phantomhive is no exception. He too has a fiancée. An aristocrat's wife must be of noble birth as well and Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of a marquess," he finished.

"Oh I see, how about Lady Philippa?" asked Baldroy.

"Lady Philippa also had a fiancé. However, when she lost the ability of her legs the engagement was broken by the fiancé," answered Sebastian.

"Aww, poor Lady Philippa," said Finny.

"Your mother must be worried if you came here without informing her. Sebastian call-"

"CIEEEEL! Come over heeere!" interrupted Elizabeth as she pulled roughly Ciel by his clothes away from Sebastian and Philippa, which a tic mark appeared on the little sister's forehead. The oblivious blonde girl was showing the salon she decorated.

"Look, look! I've made the salon cute too!" gushed Elizabeth.

"My manor it's," said Ciel blue with shock.

"Oh! I know! Saaay, Ciel? Since the salon is all lovely now, let's have a dance party today!" exclaimed Elizabeth. That got Philippa'a attention. _Dancing…_ she thought. She slowly rolled away and out of the room. Only Sebastian noticed her leaving.

* * *

**Philippa' POV**

I rolled myself in the main entrance. Dancing… How long was it since the last time I did that? I glanced down at my legs and griped my dress. The last time I danced was on THAT day I thought miserably. That stupide blond girl, I'll never accept her as my future sister in law. How can she be Ciel's fiancée? He doesn't like her or at least only likes her as family. She can be so frustrating at times. I gave one last glance at my legs… I might as well try. I slowly started to get up, but the pain was already starting to spread. I slowly placed a foot on the ground and winced. This is harder than I thought. I placed the other and stood up straight. It does hurt less than before. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay up long; I soon crumbled to the ground.

"Back on the ground," I mumbled to myself. Tears began to form as I hung my head.

"My Lady," said a male voice. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned around.

"Oh, Hello Sebastian," I said putting on a smile.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing on the floor?" he asked.

"I, well, the doctor said I should stand up more. So, I thought I'd give it a try," I said miserably. I heard footsteps as he came beside. I jumped a little as he took me in his arms bridal style.

"You shouldn't try it without someone with you my Lady," he scolded a bit. I blushed a bit at the closeness. After all, it wasn't a secret that he was quite the view.

"Why don't we head to the young master? I believe he went to the study room," said the butler.

"Y-Yes," I said.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Ciel was on his desk with his head buried in his arm. He was exasperated with his fiancée's antics. Philippa was beside him and petting his back on a 'there there' motion. She was told what happened after she left. Sebastian poured some tea for the Master and Lady.

"Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, the family into which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of the family married. There is nothing to be done. You cannot brusquely turn your fiancée away," explained Sebastian.

"Their rank in the peerage is higher not to mention their wealth," he added.

"I didn't want to become her fiancé. I was forced to," grumbled Ciel.

"Regardless, the best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy and then as her to leave," said Sebastian as he placed the tea on the desk.

"After all, you have yet to finish that playing that game," said the butler.

"Exactly, so just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way. I have no time to deal with little girl's whims," said Ciel as he took a sip of his tea.

"But Miss Elizabeth wishes to dance with you," insisted Sebastian. Ciel twitched at the mention of dancing and Philippa giggled.

"Young Master," started Sebastian.

"What is it?" asked Ciel as he placed his tea on the desk.

"I have never see you do so myself, but you do know how to dance sir?" asked the butler. In response, Ciel turned his chair abruptly.

"Unfortunately for my big brother, even if his younger sister use to be a great dancer, he's a different story," teased Philippa.

"Haah, I see. That would explain why you are such a wallflower even when invited to parties," said Sebastian as he cut a piece of today's dessert. Ciel sweat drop and clenched the papers he had in his hand.

"I'm busy with work. I haven't the time to waste on such sport," excused Ciel.

"I beg to differ young Master," said Sebastian as he turned back the chair to face forward and shoved the piece of cake in front of Ciel's face.

"Social dancing is called 'social for a reason. It is necessary skill at balls and banquets," started the butler as he started to loom over Ciel in an imposing manner.

"A gentleman of aristocracy must be abled to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance a dance, young Master's reputation in social circles would plummet," insisted Sebastian.

"All right, fine!" said Ciel annoyed.

"I'll just have to fo it then. Call for a tutor like Madame Bright or Madam Rodkin," said the young Master.

"We don't have time to call a tutor big brother," said Philippa.

"My Lady is right. A pretense of skill is enough for today. So, let us have master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance," said Sebastian.

"Who would you have me teach me then?" Any way you look at it, the residents here are out of the question," said Ciel as he thought of the three other servants and Tanaka. _Also, with her conditions Philippa can't teach me how to dance _thought Ciel.

"Not to worry sir," said Sebastian.

"Brazen though it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance," he said with a smile.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance Sebastian," said Philippa surprised.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall fellow like you!" argued Ciel.

"You can't dance the waltz anyway," continued the young Master, but Sebastian held out a finger to silent him.

"Permit you to teach you the Viennese waltz as I have often visited the Schönbrunn Palace in the past," said Sebastian.

"Will you not grant me this dance my lord?" asked gracefully Sebastian as he held out his hand.

"This is getting quite interesting," said Philippa as she watched the two men preparing themselves.

"Are you ready sir? The first step is from the heel," started Sebastian.

"Please hold the lady's back firmly," continued Sebastian as he placed Ciel's hand on his waist.

"When the music plays, begin with your left foot," explained Sebastian. Ciel clumsily stomped on Sebastian's foot, but the butler ignored it for the moment,

"Next is the naturel turn." However the 'naturel' turn was also a disaster. Sebastian went one way and Ciel another way resulting in a not so elegant turn.

"Slide your foot forward," continued to instruct Sebastian, but got kicked by Ciel's foot. Philipa sighed at her brother's unability to dance.

***…* **

As the servant and Master stared at each other.

"Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic, young Master. You must not hang from the Lady so," said Sebastian.

"YOU'RE TOO TALL!" exclaimed Ciel as a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"Ladies don't come in such monstrous heights," complained the young Master.

"Listen young Master, it is said that 'social dancing begins and ends with a waltz.' You must dance formally and elegance," instructed Sebastian. Ciel merely pouted at him.

"In any case, you must first address your gloomy demeanor sir," said Sebastian as he tugged Ciel's cheek.

"You do not wish to be rude to the Lady. Please pretend you are having fun, at the very least. All right? Now give us a joyful smile!" said Sebastian as he kept pinching Ciel's cheek.

"**UNHAND ME!**" ordered Ciel as he slapped his hand.

"I… I've long since forgotten," said Ciel as he glanced down at the ring with the blue gem on his thumb.

"How to smile joyfully," said Ciel with a sad aura. He felt someone take his hand. He glanced at the hand and saw Philippa with a reassuring smile.

"Young Master…" said Sebastian.

* * *

At the salon, Elizabeth was having Mey-Rin adjusting the finishing touched of her dress.

"You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue! When I was out shopping in London today. I fell in love at first sight with clothes I brought for him," said excitedly Elizabeth.

"Oh I know!" said Elizabeth as she turned around.

"Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute!" she said as she looked at Mey-Rin.

"But, um," said the maid.

"Let's take off your glasses first," said Elizabeth as she tried to take her glasses away, but Mey-Rin quickly backed away holding her glasses.

"I am terribly farsighted Miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!" exclaimed Mey-Rin.

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine," merely said Elizabeth.

"That's enough," said Ciel as he entered the salon with Sebastian and Philippa right behind him. He was wearing the clothes Elizabeth chose for him.

"CIEL!" exclaimed the hyper young girl.

"You're soooo cuuute! I knew I was right!" gushed Elizabeth as she grabbed Ciel's hand and spunned him round and round almost making him sick.

"Look look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too!" she said as she motioned towards the other servants who were dressed up.

"But Ciel is certainly the cutest of a-" Elizabeth stopped as she noticed the ring on Ciel's thumb.

"What's this? Ciel! Where is the ring I got you? The cute one that matched your clothes?" asked Elizabeth as she loomed over Ciel with a deadly glare.

"This ring is just fine," said Ciel as he pulled his hand away. Philippa decided to roll herself beside them.

"That's right Lizzie. Look, the gemstone is blue, which matches with his outfit," said Philippa. However, Elizabeth's expression was saying otherwise.

"**I THINK NOT!**" roared Elizabeth with a tic mark on her forehead.

"I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all! So you don't want to wear the one I bought Ciell! Your so meaaaan! WAAAAAH!" whined Elizabeth. The siblings sweat drop at her.

"That's not it. This ring is-"

"THERE!" interrupted Elizabeth as she grabbed Ciel's ring. _So, she faked her tears. That sneaky girl _thought Philippa.

"L-!" yelled Ciel.

"Got iiit!" said triumphantly Elizabeth.

"Lizzie!" said Philippa as she went beside the blond girl.

"See, this ring is much too big for you! The one I chose is just the right size-"

"**GIVE IT BACK!**" snapped Ciel. Everyone flinched at his tone, except for Tanaka and Sebastian.

"Give it back this instant, Elizabeth," ordered Ciel with a stern glare.

"Wh-Why are you so angry? I was just," started Elizabeth. She really was going to cry for real. Ciel just gave her a deadly glare.

"What is it? I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry? You're so mean!" cried Elizabeth. Elizabeth raised her hand containing the ring. _She wouldn't do that _thought Philippa.

"Lizzie, just calm down," tried Philippa, but the hysteric girl ignored her.

"**I HATE THIS RING! TAKE IT**!" shouted Elizabeth as she threw the ring and it shattered into pieces as it hit the floor. The band was broken and the gemstone shattered it was beyond repairs.

"-!" Ciel rushed towards Elizabeth with anger in his and was about to slap her. Elizabeth flinched and cried with fear.

**SMACK!**

The sound was heard across the room. Ciel raised his hand again, but someone held his wrist. Ciel realized what he had done. He slapped his younger sister. Philippa was beside Elizabeth and decided to take the blow. Now, the blond girl was crying behind Philippa and clinging on the wheel chair crying. Philippa was calm and looking at her brother. An angry hand print soon formed on her cheek.

"**YOUNG MASTER**," said Sebastian as he gripped firmly Ciel's hand. Ciel glanced over his shoulder and he was sweating from the adrenaline.

"You have forgotten this walking stick of your we just made," said calmly Sebastian placing the walking stick in his hand. Ciel was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. He glanced down at the broken ring and his gaze was partially hidden in the shadows.

"Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth," said Sebastian bowing.

"That ring is very important to my Master It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my Master's discourtesy," he explained.

"Eh!" gasped Elizabeth.

"It was such a prestigious ring and I…" she said shocked. Ciel knelt down and picked up the pieces of the ring.

"Oh Ciel, I'm-" but then Ciel tossed the ring from the window. Philiappa's and Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock.

"Ciel! How could you!" gasped Elizabeth as she rushed to the window.

"I don't care. It's just an old ring," said Ciel calmly. _Oh big brother… You are such a liar _thought Philippa seeing through his act.

"Whether I wear that or not I, 'Ciel Phantomhive' am the head of the Phantomhive family," declared Ciel with a proud face.

"What's with your face?" asked Ciel as he picked up his hat.

"B-Because," cried Elizabeth. She had a runny nose and tears pouring from her eyes.

"That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" asked Ciel as he gently whipped Elizabeth's face with a handkerchief.

"I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that," said Ciel giving her a smile.

"The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so my Lady?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled a wide one and took his hand.

"Yes!" she said. Sebastian, Philippa and the other servants smiled. The couple danced as Sebastian played the violin along with a small orchestra he managed to get at the last minute.

* * *

"Did you call my aunt?" asked Ciel to Sebastian. They were in Ciel's bedroom and Sebastian was preparing him for sleep.

"Yes sir. They will send someone for her in the morning," said Sebastian.

"Geez, I've wasted an entire day," huffed Ciel.

"Is that so? You seemed to be rather enjoying yourself sir," said Sebastian.

"Don't be a fool-" but Ciel stopped himself as he realized that his ring was no more.

'Now which of us would you call a fool?" asked Sebastian as he stood up.

"The ring is important to you is it not? Yet you pretended not to care in front of Miss Elizabeth," said Sebastian as he took Ciel's hand. He slid something on Ciel's thumb and when he pulled away the ring was on the young Master's thumb.

"This is?" said Ciel shocked.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this. Also, Lady Philippa was the one who asked me to repair it for you. The young Lady isn't your sister for nothing. She saw through your act," said Sebastian. _Philippa… I never did apologies for that slap _thought Ciel.

"This ring belongs on your finger. Please take care of it," said Sebastian.

"You're right. This ring has seen the demise of many of its Master many times. My grand-father's my father's and without fail, this ring will bear witness to my death as well," said Ciel thoughtfully. Then a knock was heard at the door. The door opened revealing Philippa.

"My Lady? What are you doing out of bed?" asked Sebastian.

"I-I had a nightmare," she said with a small voice.

"What is it?" asked Ciel. Philippa rolled herself inside the room and beside him.

"It was scary. I was inside a glass cage and couldn't get out, but there was another me," she started.

"Another you?" asked Ciel. Philippa nodded.

"She was a copy of me and yet she had something different. She smiled an evil grin and started killing people and sucking their blood," she continued. Ciel and Sebastian gave each other a meaningful stare.

"Everyone thought is was me and started to treat me bad. I tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen," she said. Then Ciel patted her head.

"It was just a dream," assured Ciel.

"Can I stay here with you?" asked Philippa. Ciel sighed.

"All right," he said. Sebastian didn't protest this time.

"Oh dear, the moon is already this high. Please get to sleep now, lest your health be affected," said Sebastian as he tucked the siblings. Philippa was already curled up in bed and was cuddling beside Ciel.

"Sebastian," said Ciel.

"Stay here, until I fall asleep," asked the young boy. Sebastian smirked to himself.

"I shall be with you young Master," said Sebastian as he came beside him. After a while, Ciel finally fell asleep and Sebastian left the room leaving the siblings sleeping together.

* * *

**Oof! This chapter is over. How was it?**

**Alert and Review! :D**


	4. Kidnapped and Change

**What's up? I couldn't wait to publish this chapter :) I just want to tell you guys I won't be able to update for two weeks because I'm leaving for camp. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Phantom Ou: Thanks for that tip. I didn't know how to do that before, but now I do :D**

**SakuraPheonix13: Your question shall be answered here. Heehee ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, it belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Baldroy hung his head upside down inspecting a chewed wire.

"Bloody hell! This wire's done for," he grumbled.

"Oh not the rats again," said Mey-Rin. She and Finny were beside the cook as he came back up.

"This is getting ridiculous. I've heard hey've been plaguing London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out from the city," said Bard as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Squeak!" as a small mouse appeared in front of them.

"AH!" exclaimed the three servants. Finny went beside a big statue and grabbed it.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU RAT!" he yelled as he threw the statue at the rat forgetting that his two companions were there.

"NOOO!" screamed Baldroy.

**BOOM!**

The manor shook as the statue landed and the rat was unharmed.

"Looks like it got away. Hee-hee," said Finny with sheepish smile.

"What are you laughing for? Are you trying to kill us too you idiot?" accused Bard.

"Ho-Ho-Ho," merely said Tanaka.

* * *

In the lounge room, a number of guests were around pool table and the commotion from outside could be heard.

"Quite the commotion out there. It seems you're having a rat problem as well," said Sir Randal.

"Speaking of which how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters, someone really ought to take care of it," said a large man eating a sandwich.

"And someone will. He's just waiting for the opportune moment," said an Asian man known as Lau.

"Indeed, he prefers to settle things with one blow," said Madam Red.

"Will you pass your turn again, Lord Phantomhive?" she asked. The Earl was sitting in a big comfy chair with his pool stick with a smirk. Beside him Philippa was in her wheel chair quietly drinking tea.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss," said Ciel.

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" asked Sir Randal.

"Anytime you like. I've already had Chlaus secure the necessities," answered the Earl. "Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on getting me a suitable reward."

"You're a vulture," sneered the Chief.

"Sir Randal! I'd be careful how you smear my family name," said Ciel.

"You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhounds that cannot kill a single rat," added Philippa with a smirk. Sir Randal gritted his teeth at the siblings comment.

"Ha! You're in trouble now Randal. What's next Lord Phantomhive?" asked another Italian guess known as Azzurro Vanel.

"Its time to put an end to this worthless game don't you think," said Ciel as he got up from the chair heading towards the pool table.

"How soon can you secure the payment?" asked the Earl as he walked past Sir Randal.

"Tonight, I'll have it by then," answered the Chief.

"Then we'll send you a carriage later," said Philippa.

"We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?" asked Ciel as he prepared to hit the ball.

"You pass your turn twice and now you're after them all in one blow," said the large man.

"Naturally," said Philippa.

"Careful, you're greed will undo you," said Sir Randal.

"Hm," smirked Ciel as he hit the white ball, which made the other three balls fall into the holes.

"Am I undone?" said Ciel more to himself.

* * *

"This was quite an interesting meeting," said Philippa. She and Ciel were heading towards his study.

"I'd say, it was boring," said Ciel.

"Oh big brother," said Philippa with a small laugh. Soon, the siblings saw Sebastian with the three servants trying to catch the mice with their own way.

"You Master, My Lady," said Sebastian.

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight," said Ciel. While the two were talking, Philippa noticed the other servants trying to catch the mice. Baldroy was holding a big pot with an undefined substance, Mey-Rin was using mousetraps and Finny was using cats. All three of them were failing miserably.

"For today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it fresh from the oven. So, please wait a little while," said Sebastian.

"All right," said Ciel. The siblings went to the study and entered.

"Haah," sighed as Ciel as he closed the door.

"Why are our servants so carefree-" he stopped as someone grabbed him and covered his mouth with cloth that was dipped in chloroform.

"!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Big brother-!" a second pair of hands grabbed Philippa and also covered her mouth with chloroform. The bother of them were dragged away.

* * *

Sebastian was pushing the trolley with the food.

"Young Master, my Lady. I have brought you afternoon tea," said Sebastian as he knocked on the door. It was answered with silence.

"Young Master?" he asked as he opened the door.

"!" he gasped. The study was empty and the window was opened. "Oh dear, how could this be? And after all that, this tea is going to go to waste."

* * *

At the East End of London in Whitechapel, a luxurious mansion stood and guards were all around the building. Inside was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He was tied up with belts and his feet were also chained together. He had a bloody nose and had bruises all over his body.

"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the Royals families dirty work for generation. The queen's guard dog task with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her," said the boss as he cut the tip of a cigar and lighting it. "Just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I thought it would be you," said Ciel as he raised his head. "You shame your family Azzurro Vanel."

"Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing, but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we have to think outside the box in order to make money. So, we found the drug trade," said Mr. Vanel as he was crouching down.

"The pharmacy act 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the queen's decree and I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell it," said Ciel bluntly.

"You know that's why I hate you Englishmen," sighed heavily the Italian. "The queen this, the queen that you act as if this woman is your own mother. You line your pockets and act like your better than the rest of us, but in the end were no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest I getting along with someone like you," said Ciel. Mr. Vanel growled and stood up and pointed his gun at Ciel.

"You brat! Don't underestimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate, where's the key?" he demanded. "Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one." A smirk appeared on Ciel's face.

"Oh, I think they'll be all right, but you have better hope your mad dogs know how to fetch," said Ciel. Azzuro growled and kicked Ciel in the face, but then a smile appeared on the Italian's face.

"Maybe I chose the wrong people. Tell me where the key is or your little sister will die," threatened Azzurro. Ciel glared at him.

"Oh, looks like I've found the weak point of the little Earl," mocked the Italian.

"Where is she?" demanded Ciel.

"Hmph, don't worry Lord Phantomhive, she's being treated like a guest," laughed Azzurro. "Now, will you tell me what I want?" Ciel was glaring daggers at the Italian, but didn't say anything. _Philippa, please stay alive _thought Ciel. Azzurro thought the Earl was going to crack, but all he got was silence. He growled and kicked Ciel in the stomach. He dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his foot as he picked up the phone.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over," he said over the phone and hung up the moment he was finished.

* * *

Somewhere else in the mansion, Philippa was in the center of the room tied to a chair and she was blindfolded. She was unconscious and her head hung around her there were a couple of guards.

"So, the boss said all we had to do was guard her," said one of the guards.

"Yeah," said the leader. The first man smirked.

"He never told us we couldn't have little fun did he?" The others all had devious smile. Then Philippa stirred and she raised her head.

**Philippa's POV**

Huh? Wha, where am I? I remember Ciel and I going to the study and then-

"Looks like the little girl is finally awake," said a male voice with an Italian accent. I couldn't see anything, darkness? No, they must have put a blindfold.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You don't need to know girl," said another male voice with the same accent. It seems they are more than one person. Then I felt someone grab my chin.

"She sure is a cute one. Hey boss, we can have some fun with her right?" he asked. My eyes widened at the word fun.

"No," I whispered. He released me, but he started kissing my neck.

"Your so soft," he moaned. I whimpered and tried to move, but I was tied tightly to the chair.

"No, please stop," I begged.

"Hey, don't keep her all to yourself," said a third man. The one who was kissing me stopped and growled.

"Shut up, you'll get your turn," he said. He went back to kissing me and he started to undress me.

"NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" I screamed.

**SMACK!**

"Shut up you brat," he yelled. He went back to the kissing, but I didn't stop moving my head.

"Argh! Will you stop moving," he growled. The others laughed him.

"Looks like you have some trouble with your toy," said one of them. The man who was who was harassing me held my head in place with a firm grip.

"I know something that will let you move and make me feel pleasure," then I heard him unzipping his pants.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" I cried and tears started to fall down my cheek. "SOMEONE HELP! BIG BROTHER HELP!"

"_Haha! You're asking the wrong person for help sweetie,"_said a female voice that seemed to be coming from my head.

"_Who is this?"_I thought back.

"_I'll explain later. I just want to warn you you're going to have a memory lapse,"_she said. What does she mean?

"Hope you're ready to have some fun," said the man. Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Listen up! The Phantom boy has help on the way!" yelled Azzurro. The team he sent to kill the servants were killed and someone was coming to get the Earl. "

"Move it! Tighten security at the gate not so much as a single rat get through," he ordered. All his forced were at the front holding gun behind the gates waiting for the enemy to arrive.

"My, my what a splendid home," said Sebastian casually. He had passed through all of them without much effort.

"Hey! Who the hell is this guy?" asked one of the guards.

"Ah my apologies. You see, I represent the Phantomhive household.

* * *

"Oh dear, we need Sebastian here where di he go now?," asked Mey-Rin as her head was on the table.

"I wish I knew," said Finny in the same position.

"I don't care where he is right or what he's doin'," said Bard. Then she raised up and smalck his hands on the table.

"This is what I'm worried about. Does 'clean it up' means we can eat the pie or not? I have to know!" cried the cook as if it the hardest question in the world.

"I'm sure just one piece would be ok," said Finny.

"NO FINNY! You know how Sebastian is if we eat something were not suppose to! He'll bake us to his next pie!" replied Bard.

"You need to calm yourself down Baldroy. A soothing drink might help. Here, give this a try," said Mey-Rin as she got out a bottle of milk.

"Milk, I don't think it's gonna help me," refused Bard.

"Milk is an important for a body on diet! It'll help you grow bones, yes it will," replied Mey-Rin.

* * *

As if on cue, back at the Vanel Esate, one of the guards bones in the arm was twisted.

"AAHHH! My arm! He broke the bone!" he cried in agony. Everyone else around him were already dead.

"Pardon me, but I'm a bit in a hurry," said Sebastian as he glanced down at his silver pocketwatch.

"5:34," he read out loud.

He opened a door that let to what seemed to be the dining room. A long table was at the center and plates were at each seats.

**BANG!**

A gunshot was heard and bullets were heading towards Sebastian. He blocked them using his tray. More gunshots were head as all around there were henchmen shooting at him. The butler ran and threw the plate hitting several henchmen knocking them out. He jumped on the table and grabbed the plates and threw them at the shooters.

"Move dammit! Call in the boys in the west tower! We need to rip this bastard apart," said one of the shooters.

"An entire swarm of rats," he said as he looked at his pocketwatch. "I'll get nowhere at this rate."

* * *

"That's it! I'm going to eat it!" proclaimed Baldroy as he finally answered his big question. "Mey-Rin tea! Finny go get the silver!"

"Sir yes Sir!" they said.

"It should be right here," said Finny as he opened the drawer. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" asked the chief.

"I don't understand. The silver is suppose to be here, but I don't see single knife or fork," said Finny.

* * *

At the Italian's Estate, Sebastian took out several knives and forks from his sleeves as he jumped in the air and threw his weapon at the shooters killing them all. He repeared his actions eliminated the enemy at a fast rate.

"Who the hell is he?" asked a henchmen, but received a knife in the head killing him.

"Now, now if I couldn't this much at least. Then what kind of butler would I be?" smirked Sebastian.

Finally, after some time, every guards was dead. Sebastian was hanging upside down from the big chandelier.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought," he said as he came back down. "Already 5:43."

* * *

Azzurro Vanel was holding his gun, but was shaking a lot. He pointed his gun towards the door as he we could hear the footsteps of someone coming. The doors opened to reveal Sebastian.

"I have come to retrieve my Master and Lady," he said as he bowed.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Whoa re you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler," said Azzurro.

"No sir, you see I'm simply one hell of a butler. I promise," said Sebastian.

"Yeah sure, it does not matter anyway. I've no intention of fighting you not yet," said the Italian. He grabbed Ciel by the hair and pulled him towards him and the Earl groaned in pain. Azzurro took him in one arm and pointed a gun at Ciel's head with the other.

"But you better have what I asked for," he threatened.

"Yes I do," said Sebastian as he took out something. "It's right here."

**BANG!**

Ciel cried in shock as Sebastian received a gunshot through the head followed by several others and the butler collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, sorry dandy. I really am, but this round is mine. There was no way was I going up against Lord Phantomhive, Lord of Games without a trump card," said Azzurro.

"I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty good price even in this condition," he said as he got rid of the eye patch with the tip of his gun. "Along with the little girl, which I'm sure is having fun. Don't worry, you have so many enemies I doubt you'll be alive that much longer."

"All right, I'm tired of messing around," said Ciel.

"Huh?" said Azzurro.

"How much longer are you planning to play dead?" asked the young Earl.

"Not long," said Sebastian.

"But how? How are you. You just," said the Italian stunned. The shooters back away from the butler with scared faces.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they use to be," said Sebastian as he rose up.

"They can shoot so much more bullets now," he said and then he coughed up the bullet he received. "Perhaps you'll want these back." Mr. Vanel had a scared look.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" he ordered. The henchmen were about to shoot, but Sebastian threw the bullets he coughed up earlier and threw them at the guards killing them instantly.

"Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat," said Sebastion looking at his clothing.

"You could of avoided that, idiot," snapped Ciel.

"Master, how unfortunate. They don't seem to have taken very good care of you," said the butler as he walked toward the Earl.

"NO! Stay back," said Azzurro as he was still pointing his gun at Ciel.

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that, but then I guess that's appropriate," said Sebastian.

"If you come any closer, I'll only shoot him," threatened Mr. Vanel.

"Can we move this along? His breath smell awful," said Ciel.

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you," said Sebastian.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?" asked the young Master.

"No, of course not. Nothing has changed I remain your fateful servant, Lord," said the butler.

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?" demanded Azzurro not understanding what they were saying.

"Master, you know what you have to do. Now just say the words," said Sebastian. Ciel opened his right eye revealing a design that was imbedded in it.

"This is an order, save me now!" he ordered as his eye glowed.

"NO IT'S OVER!" shouted the Italian. A gunshot was heard as Azzurro pulled the trigger, but Ciel was still standing.

"What the? But that's impossible," said Azzurro.

"Are you looking for this?" said Sebastian. He was standing beside the Italian holding the bullet he had shot. "Here then, let me give it back to you." The butler dropped the bullet in Azzurro's breast pocket. Then, Mr. Vanel's arm was twisted and he groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor. Sebastian took Ciel in his arms.

"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian," said Ciel. The butler placed the Earl on a chair and started to remove his bounds.

"No wait! Come back! Work for me, be my bodyguard and I'll pay you ten times what he does. All right then twenty times, you can have all the liquor and women you want too," said Azzurro.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vanel. It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see I am simply one hell of a butler," said Sebastian as his eyes glowed a pinkish red. Dark feathers started to fall and the room was starting to get engulfed in darkness.

"As long as my Master holds the contract I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice and this, all of these things keeps me bound to lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul," said Sebastian as he showed the mark of the contract on his hand.

"Unfortunately for you, this game is over," said Ciel.

* * *

"I feel the presence of Lady Philippa in this room," said Sebastian. He was holding Ciel in his arm bridal style. The Earl was to bruised up to stand. _Philippa, please be all right _thought Ciel. They approached the room and for split second Sebastian stiffened. It didn't go unnoticed by Ciel.

"Is something the matter Sebastian?" asked the Earl.

"My Lord, I'll ask you that you wait outside," said the butler.

"No, I'm coming," said Ciel. Sebastian sighed at his young Master.

"All right, but I warn you the sight might be unpleasant," said Sebastian. He opened the door and the sight was gruesome. Ciel gasped. The guards that were here were all killed and there was blood everywhere and they weren't small spots. The blood spots were big and some was dripping.

"What happened here?" asked Ciel. Then, they heard something.

"Ph-Philippa?" said the Earl. They saw the young girl hovered over the body, but something was wrong. She had blood everywhere on her, her dress, face and hair.

"Philippa!" said more loudly Ciel. The young girl turned around and Ciel gasped. Philippa's soft and nice expression was replaced with a devious and evil grinned. Bloody red eyes replaced her blue eyes. She smiled showing of her sharp fangs and blood was dripping from them.

"Hello, big brother," she said, but her voice was different. It was Philippa's voice, but it looked like there was a second voice. She stood up and started to walk towards him and walked over the corpse like they were nothing. Sebastian placed himself in front of his Master.

"Don't take another step," said Sebastian.

"You dare defy me demon. You should know your place," she snapped. Sebastian got something out a medium size rosary. Philippa or at least the person who was controlling her backed away. **(A/N: I just want to tell you the rosary is the same necklace as the one Moka Akashiya wears in Rosario+Vampire. I know, it's not original, but I thought that necklace was cool. So, why not make Philippa wear it)**

"Where did you get thay?" she sneered. She bared her fangs at him and jumped to attack him.

"Sebastian!" exclaimed Ciel. The butler didn't budge from his spot. Philippa was about to reach him, but in a second Sebastian avoided her attack and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I'm sorry for doing this to your body Lady Philippa," said Sebastian. He placed the rosary in front of her face and started to chant in demon language.

"I'll get you for this Raven," she said. Philippa's usual blue eyes replaced her bloody eyes. Sebastian quickly let her go and held her bridal style. She had lost consciousness.

"Sebastian, what just happened?" asked Ciel.

"I'll explain later my Lord. We should head back to the manor," said Sebastian. Ciel just nodded.

* * *

"So, tell me what happened?" asked the Earl. The duo was back to the manor and they were in Philippa's room. The young girl was tucked in bed and was wearing the new rosary Sebastian placed on her.

"You told me a couple of days after we've made our contract she was force to drink demon blood. Is that correct?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes," said Ciel.

"I couldn't tell you an exact answer before, but now I can. The blood they gave your sister was the blood of the vampire princess or also known as Agnes Belcourt," said Sebastian.

"Vampire?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, I did hear that the vampire princess was murdered by humans, but I didn't know they sold her blood," said Sebastian.

"How come this rosary worked of stopping her and where did you get it?" asked Ciel.

"The day Lady Philippa told us about her nightmare, I knew Ms. Belcourt was going to come back. Although vampires aren't scared of crosses or anything religious like you humans think, we can seal them with it. As for where I got it, you needn't worry," answered Sebastian with a grin. Ciel sighed and watched his sister's sleeping figure.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review and Alert! :D**


End file.
